Enter Witty Title Here
by kind of hungry
Summary: Ike isnt really feeling Brawl, but Link has one more ace up his sleeve. IkexMarth. Is a series.
1. Chapter 1

**hello :)**

**Ok so you know that hilarious scene in Justice League Unlimited were Green Arrow and Batman are talking in the locker room and Green Arrow totally checks out Black Canary and considers joining? Well this is that, but with Link, Ike, and Marth(and some different dialogue) ;) ALSO I speed wrote this at like 11-12ish at night on a SUNDAY, haha, sorry for any mistakes !!!**

* * *

_"_Will you atleast think about it, Ike? Zelda, my mini me, and I would love to have you join the brawl!"

For as long as he knew him, Links cheerful attitude always annoyed the crap out of Ike- today being different. The pair stood awkwardly outside of the mens locker room at smash manor, which looked more like the space base for the Justice League, with towels loosely wrapped around their waists. After a some what long spar between Ike and himself, Link had been hoping to convince his friend to join the wonderful world of brawl... and it had not been going well. At all.

"Well, I don't know, Link... I don't think this is really for me... The brawling is great! Its just..." The mercenary's voice trailed off, eyes averting the Hylian(Hyrulian?)'s gaze, looking for something else to look at. Instantly, Ike caught site of a blur going past he and his companion, stopping at a bench infront of a few lockers. "Link, who is _that_?" Following his friends eyes, the lad smiled. "Ah, so I'm guessing you've had the pleasure of seeing Prince Marth, Am I right?"

Pulling on one of his boots in a _very_ seductive manner, eyes closing, a natural blush dusting over his cheeks, was none other then fellow brawler and swordsman, Marth. Blue hair covered his head, adorned with a tiara made just for him. He was thin, more like fit, coupled with the _nicest_ ass a god could ever bestow upon somebody. Ike almost died on the spot.

"I-I... Uhh... Wow... He's..." Usually, whatever Ike wanted to say -he would say- but in this case, his words dribbled out, sputtering in random directions, not forming any type of sentence. What he saw before him, made his nose bleed. Hard. Link grinned, his secret plan had worked! Ike's hands flew up to cover his nose, eyes never leaving the form of beauty just some feet away from them.

"I'll fwoo ut!"

"What?"

"I'll do it! I changed my mind, Link, I'm joining. Sign me up." Rough and bloody (from his nose, of course) hands reached out to where the prince had once been standing, longing for his presence again. The object of his newly found affections had gone off with some other _redheaded male, _and laughing about something. The mercenary boiled with envy. They had not uttered one word of dialogue as of yet, but just by looking at him, Ike could tell, there was something special.

Links grin and receded into a smile, glad that his friend had found something worth joining.

"I thought you might say that."

* * *

**SORRY about it being really short & bad (I'll probably end up redoing it) I might keep on writing if you guys think this is worth making a story out of... Reviews are nice c: OH and if you hadn't guessed, Toon Links that mini me :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tough crowd, huh? n__n;;**

**Well anyway, this is just a beta chapter, a preview since I rushed -or made it too short-through the first one**... **And I probably rushed through this one too XD**

**If anyone's actually reading this... enjoy??**

* * *

Stretching his arms above his head, prince Marth relaxed on his blanket, eyes closing for a brief moment in peace. They re-opened again, to watch the meteors in the sky pass by. His good friend -Roy- lay next to him, on his own cloth, pushing a strand of blazing red hair out of his face. They sighed together, snuggling into the warmth their blankets provided for them.

The mood took an unexpected turn at the news Roy delivered a second later. "Somebody moved in yesterday- for the brawl! Link told me about him last night. He's a swordsman like us, Ike, I think his name is? Yeah." The redhead grinned. Small blue eyes widened, shifting their gaze to the talker. They narrowed again, after remembering how much of a 'truth bender' he could be sometimes. The royal cleared his throat. "No way, Your pulling my leg. Besides, master hand was done accepting people _weeks_ ago!"

Roy sighed and ran a hand up his hair. "No, no! I'm not lieing, I promise! Look I'll even-"

"I don't want to hear anymore, I'm going to get something to drink."

"Marth-"

"_Enough,_ Roy."

"Fine, don't believe me, you can find out the hard way!"

* * *

It had been the day after Ike had joined the brawl, when the smashers gathered out into the meadow close by the mansion at night, to watch the meteor shower that always happened. Since the first tournament had taken place, this had become a tradition among the brawlers, to come together for just a night in peace -none of that arguing business-, never being missed by any of them. Even meta knight, who _never_ came out for anything, showed up perched in a tree not too far away.

On the other side of the meadow were Ike, Link, and his younger counterpart Toon Link (who he was in charge of watching), the blond swordsman trying as well as everyone else to get some peace and quiet. It was terribly hard, however, when he had his friend making constant goo-goo eyes at a certain _someone_ and -loudly- sighing all the time. Couldn't he just enjoy himself for once?

Link sat upright on the green grass, and glared at Ike. The man nearby was sitting hunched over on the ground, playing with a stick he found, a disheartened look on his face. The meteors in the sky showed no interest. He glanced over to his crush a few times more then needed, sighing each and every time. The Hyrulian face palmed, took the stick away from Ike, held his chin, and looked him dead in the eye. "Here's a thought, why don't you just, you know, _go up to talk to him_?"

Just as Marth had gotten up and left, Ike (reluctantly) tore his gaze away from the receding Marth, and his chin away from Link. "You want me to _go talk to him? _Link, my mouth will get dry just looking at him. Its never been this way with a girl before, but with Marth its... its..."

The clad green man stood up walked a ways away, waving the back of his hand to Ike, who lowered his eyes back to the ground. "Yeah, yeah, I know. You don't have to say anything." He put a thumb to his own chin, '_Jeez, if I had known before hand that Ike would turn into this-' _Link's thinking abruptly stopped when a "Link! Hey, Link_!" Yes! Here comes Marth right now! This is perfect! _

He watched with a grin on his face as the prince trotted over, a plastic cup full of water fisted carefully in his left hand. Not noticing Ike in the background, playing with the stick again, Marth spoke. "Link, Roy was just going on about some guy that apparently joined the brawl..."

The royal swore that Links grin grew twice its original size. "Oh, _Ike_? He's right over there... " The Hyrulian guided his comrades eyes. "Why don't you go and introduce yourself? He's _dying_to meet you... and everyone else here, of course!" The first thing Marth thought upon seeing Ike for the first time was '_His eyes... they... they look amazing!_ then a blush followed by_ 'Oh, Roy was right... Crap...' _

"Well, I better go apologize to Roy in a bit..." He mumbled. "Link, he doesn't look very happy to be here... He looks a bit sad..."

"Nonsense! _Ike! come greet Marth!_"

When Ike heard his name being called, he turned his head, only to freeze in shock.

The mercenary, somewhat confused and excited, was up in a matter of seconds -stick back on the ground once more- and standing next to Link. He looked_ confidently_(no more of that dry mouth stuff, he was all business now!) at his object of affections and held out a hand for the prince to shake. "Hi," He started in a low voice, grinned, and turned on his charm. "Its nice to meet you."

Marth had taken a small step back to properly inspect the new comer. Lets just say he liked, _no_, loved what he saw.

Ike was tall, blue hair darker to Marths spiked up around his head, and wide navy blue eyes to match. He was incredibly well built, large hands (something Marth always liked), and arms to match. Rippling abs pressed against his lazily put on tunic -Little Marth wanted to melt at this point-. The boy tore his eyes away before he fainted. Still somewhat shy at heart, and never really liking anybody else, much less the same sex, a very noticeable red tint played out on the royals face. One small hand reached out, almost hesitantly, and made contact with Ike's. A small tingle went up each others arm as they shook. "Charmed," A smile. "And I am _very _pleased to meet you as well!"

The swordsman kept each others gaze for longer then necessary. Link looked to the hearts floating around the two, then to their smiling faces,_ and then _to their hands, which were still closed in a shake, and cracked a smirk of his own. "Well, I'll just leave you two alone now, its getting kind of late and I need to get Toon Link and go... You guys just keep on ignoring me..."

Ike and Marth did just that. "Want to go for a walk, Ike? Everybody will be heading inside soon." A blush, then a quick nod of the head, and the two were off, **still **holding hands.

He turned around, expecting to see the younger one still sprawled out over his bright green blanket.

He was wrong. The elf let out a somewhat loud string of curses, Peach and Zelda would later scold him for it, snatched up Toon Links abandoned blanket, and set off on another nightly adventure, before the kid hurt himself. Again.

* * *

**The beginning ~of something newwwww~ Dundundundundundun!!!! Important to the story for a lot of reasons, folks.**

**I'll be honest, this chapter was a bitch to write! Well, mostly because my moms computer kept crapping out on me and shutting off when I DIDN'T save yet *facepalm* So I had to re write a lot of it over. But other than that, writing this is really fun. REVIEWS ARE NICE- I need helpful advice on how to keep my stories entertaining to you guys/my writing performance ! Completed: 11/30/09**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay, a chapter three ! :D Sorry about the wait, Its been midterms/finals week at school for everyone ):**

**This is officially a story now, and I have a plot/something brewing in my mind!**

**OH ALSO this is AU, subspace never happened!!!**

**Roy is here for brawl, yeah yeah yeah.**

**PLEASE READ THIS: With the exceptions of Toon Link, Ike, and Meta Knight, none of the other newcomers have been invited to brawl, yet. (Young Link, Mewtwo and Pichu were permanently dismissed) But that changes in this chapter! So please don't be confused :) Its crucial to the other main characters, aside from Ike and Marth.**

**Uhh, anyway, enjoy!**

**WAIT WAIT WAIT I FORGOT SOMETHING!!!! There will be more pairings(possibly x_x im bad at juggling more than one pairing a story) other than Ike and Marth!!**

* * *

Sadly, our little tale did not end happily. Ike had not yet won over our dear princes heart- _yet_.

In all honesty, getting close to the prince was probably the hardest thing the mercenary had ever encountered.

_Especially_ with that Roy guy in the way.

After only a half hour into their little walk, prince Marth and his companion soldier were interrupted by Roy, who looked very displeased. Very, very displeased! His best friend ditched him for... this? this!? What!

He'd faced the toughest of opponents, toughest of monsters (brawl) but none even came close to comparing with the little redheaded ball of fiery. Try as Ike might, whenever he came to see Marth in the lounge, in the kitchen, anywhere, really... There was Roy, guarding Marth like the Master Shield. SIGH. Take right now for an example!

A neatly dressed Ike (but he never, ever combed his hair) had just exited his room, going on his usual trek to find the prince. When he found him in the kitchen, the typical scene played out. Roy was sitting beside Marth, a very guardian like look upon his face. "Oh, good morning Ike!" Roy chirped in a knowing kind of way, then smirked in a more creepier way. Marth glanced up from his breakfest, smiling widely. "Yes, good morning Ike! Roy and I were just going to spar before the brawls this afternoon... Would you like to join us? Wouldn't that be fun, Roy?"

_'Yeah, that would be just DIVINE.'_

"That would be great!" Both swordsman called out. Ike sounded unbelievably enthuastic while Roy sounded like he was going to explode in the head. Ouch. Marth just kept on smiling to all the tension, hoping it would fall into a black hole.

The three exited the kitchen and into the narrow hall way, Ike and Roy having a mini fight to walk besides Marth.

Fast forward to about an hour later, say ten in the morning, to the arenas. On the Final Destination set panted three exhausted swordsmen. "I thought," Marth paused to catch his breath, "We were going to be _sparring, _not having a full out brawl..." The other two ignored him. "Best two out of three?" Roy challenged, bringing his trusty sword back up. His spent energy had apparently be restored.

Ike smirked.

"Oh, your on!"

Moving his sweatened hair away from his face, the prince sighed and slinked back into the empty stands. Counter, strike, counter, strike, hit, counter...

"You stand absolutely no chance!"

"Oh really? We'll see about that!"

After about ten minutes, the monarch was bored stiff. But occasionally while dueling, Ike would peek a glance at his love interest, sparking a smile and a small, shy wave from Marth. He was beginning to really, really like the mercenary. All that just pissed off the redhead even more. "I'm over here, _Ike_, not in the stands!"

From the other side of the set, the single door leading into the room opened up, quietly. Silent, swift footsteps moved until they had reached their destination, red sneakers haulting infront of falchion.

"Nice night for another meteor shower, huh?" "Ah! O-oh, h-hey Ness, you kind of scared me..." The red cap clad boy murmured an apology before setting his sights to the stars, kind of smiling but kind of not. The royal was only a tiny bit creeped out."I came to warn you." His accented voice was low and steady. That got Marth's attention easily. "Wait, what-" In a blurring motion of events, the pyschic managed to grab the older mans hand, pull him closer, and place an energy shield around them both.

That was about two seconds before a giant meteor came crashing down on them.

The force of the wind blew the other dueling swordsman off their feet, and the sound was enough to make their ears fall off. "What the hell was that?" One of them asked. Two heads turned towards the scene of the freak accident. "Wait, wasn't Marth over there...?" Panic shot through Roy and Ike, realizing that Marth had been in the stands when they continued sparring. "Marth!? Marth?!"

Confused and a tiny bit scared for Marth, Ike ran off to the stands (leaving his sword behind), Roy in tow, to wade through the smokey aftermath to find him. When it cleared out, all that was left was a large dent, traces of fire, Ness, a very faintable Marth, and meteor remnants.

Oh, and a little blond boy, coated in ashes. He looked around, frightened at the people staring at him. He mumbled something along the lines of "What is this place..." Ness let go of his grip on Marth's hand and started forward, just a bit. Ike caught up with the prince and held him as he was about to collapse. Roy glared for a moment.

Ness removed his signature red cap, locks of unruly sweaty black hair clinging to his forehead, and took another step forward. The other boy took another step back, blue eyes widened to the maximum. Ike and Roy just stared on, as if they were watching a predator and its prey. One step forward, one step back.

In another swift move of events, master hand teleported himself to the scene of the accident. The psi user stopped dead where he was. The floating hand quickly adressed everyone besides the mysterious boy on the set. "Ike, would you please escort Marth back to his bedroom? And Roy, please go spread word that there is an immediate, _mandatory_ assembly in ten minutes. And none of you mention this particular incident to the other smashers. Ness, please remain here."

Ike hoisted the out cold monarch into his arms easily, carrying him out in a hurry, in hopes of not being noticed. Roy trailed behind him, while Ness stood his ground, as suggested, but did not look at the only other human in the room. His gaze fitted to the hundreds and hundreds of tiny stars that glittered the sky.

Once Final Destination was cleared, Master Hand turned to the only remaining boy. "Ah, Lucas, so nice of you to join us!" With a swish of his index finger, Lucas was cleansed of all the grime he was covered in. Lucas personally inspected himself, before bringing his eyes back up to the levitating hand. "Now lets talk about your future, at smash mansion..."

Ness sighed, rolling his eyes.

He knew exactly what Master Hand was doing.

* * *

Roy flung himself through doors, crashed into rooms, yelling at the top of his lungs, "THERES A MANDATORY ASSEMBLY IN THE MAIN HALL IN FIVE MNUTES!"

The only people excluded from the meeting (surely they'd be informed later) were Ness and Marth.

Speaking of the mercenary, he had swfitly and silently made it to the monarchs room. He closed the door quietly behind him, laying Marth down on the spacious bed. He brushed one of the bangs away from his face and smiled. Then Ike turned to get a better look at the room.

Pictures.

Pictures littered the walls- literally. Every inch was covered by a photo of something or someone. Zelda, Link, Roy, just about all of the smashers. A group picture of the pokemon, funny pictures, portraits, drawings, paintings, you name it! Ike briefly wondered why. But then thought came to Ikes head. While he was in Marths room, with Marth asleep!, he could use it too his advantage. The soldier rummaged through the drawers in a gentle way, trying to find out things about the prince that would be helpful in gaining his affections...

* * *

An irritated Ness led the scared Lucas down one hall way, up a flight of stairs, through another hallway, though more narrow, and finally to his room. "This," He started, "Is my room." In a monotone voice. Ness's room looked like a desert. There was little to nothing in his room beside his bed, his ever so trusty backpack, and a closet hardly filled with anything else but hats.

Lucas gulped. "While you are staying here- _don't touch my things._" And then the cap clad boy was gone.

Lucas gulped again. He took out his own suit case -Master Hand did his magic again for him- and started for the other half of the room.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Now that took forever! Sorry for the tremendous wait x_x;; !!!**

**With the Final Destination set- In this fic it is indoors but Lucas comes crashing /through/ the hologrammed stars. I'm sorry if that confused anyone :(**


End file.
